A Miracles Love
by iamberry
Summary: Two years since she last saw them. Two years since they last saw her. Arianna had reached the top. As the only female to have played in Teiko and currently the captain of Shoen's basketball team she is known as one of the best females in the league. Everyone knows who she is, but what they don't know is her relationship with the former players
1. A Fated Return

This is my first fanfic, please don't hurt me if you don't like anything.

Well I hope you enjoy! Subscriptions and reviews would be nice! (~-_-)~ ~(-_-~)

* * *

_There was a group of five who were without a doubt the best. These five were without fail known as the strongest, they were the 'Generation of Miracles' among these five was a player even they acknowledged, a phantom sixth player... But there was another among them. Another who had captivated the court and the hearts of the 'Generation of Miracles' especially the emperor..._

_Shoen International, a prestigious academy for females all over the globe, the school is known for its strong basketball team, having won all its championships, in this school though was five girls with major talent in the sport. These girls are what you would call the Female 'Generation of Miracles'._

* * *

**It has been two years since she last saw them. It has been two years since they last saw her. Having moved schools and studying at Shoen International. Arianna had reached the top. As the only female to have played in Teiko and currently the captain of Shoen International,'s basketball team she is known as one of the best females in the league. Everyone knows who she is, but what they don't know is what her relationship is with the former Teiko players. Until that fated day where; Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko and Akashi see her.**

* * *

I ran and I ran, trying to catch my breath I continued to run. I didn't know what was chasing me but I really could not care, all I knew was that I had to get out of here. I came across a dead end.  
'Shit...' I was trap. Slowly I turned around and saw 6 shadows in front of me. What was I going to do? Trying to walk forward one of the shadows pushed me back, I fell on my feet.  
'why did you leave?' a shadow had spoken.  
'You left us!' another said. What, left?  
'Do you hate us?' Huh? What did it mean, hate? The shadows soon started shouting over each other I could make out what they said; they spoke over each other so loudly. Soon it became silent, one of them had step forward right in front of me. I could now make out who it was. To my dismay it was... No! No! It can't be... I'm so... I'm sorry!  
Darkness had shrouded my vision, the shadows engulfed me. I'm sorry...

Ring ring! 'Ahhhh', I fell of my bed, another bad dream, great just what I needed. What a perfect way to start the day off, not to mention it was the first day back from the winter holidays. I sighed, hoping something good would happen, having recovered from my hectic nightmare I managed to get up and walk to my bathroom. Making a pathway through the things laying on my floor, I had finally entered the bathroom. Turning on the water I made my way into the bathtub. The hot water dripped down my body and the boiling steam smoked up the room. While I was inside I could not help but think, what was that dream about.

"You left us! Why did you leave? Do you hate us?" Those words made me quiver, I turned the water off and got out of the bathtub. Changing into my uniform, I made my way out of my house and onto the route to my school. While I was walking to my destination, I had noticed the usually newspaper man handing me out the regular sports magazine. 'Rakuzan reigns victorious' that was the title of the magazine. Rakuzan, the school Akashi went too, I wonder how he was doing. Out of all 6 of them, he was the one who took it really hard after he heard I was leaving. Well I can't blame him for that, I've known him for how long, just like Momoi and Aomine, Akashi was my childhood friend, and heck he was my sweetheart. People who see him think of him as insane but to me he wasn't He was more than that. I continued on walking and made it to the bus stop. While waiting for the bus, I quickly glanced at the magazine that I had been given, impatiently I flicked through it. To my surprise the rest of them went to different high schools, this made me wonder, what happened after I left?

My bus had arrived, the journey to my school took about 30 minutes. Usually I would walk but the weather was atrocious so I had to take transportation, carefully I chose my seat and sat down. Although to have noticed people looking at me, but then again that was normal. In this area, I was known as the queen, the queen of Shoen of course, everyone in the area, knew the school and almost anyone with a title there. Technically I am kind of the queen there considering I am the school president and the undeniable captain of the powerful basketball team. Although I don't like calling myself the queen, it was more like empress, preferably empress sounded way better than queen, also I have the empress eye. Yeah I know about Akashi's emperor eye and it's abilities, my eye basically does the same thing, only there are a few minor differences.

I had finally arrived at the school.

'Yay it's great to be back,' I muttered sarcastically. After getting off the bus, I made my way to the gate.

'Hey look! It's Arianna! Hey Ari!' I heard someone call out, it was Mizu, my best friend and team mate in basketball. She's the type of girl you would not want to mess with, an all rounder like me in basketball, and also above average in academics but not as above as me, I rank 1st while she ranks 15th but she is still really smart. And also, she is one of the other 4 players that can be called a queen, everyone knows her like they know me, you could say she is another female 'Generation of Miracles', Mizu like Kise plays SF (Small Forward) while I play PF (Power Forward).

'Oh, hey Mizu, how you been?' I replied with a smile.

'How have I been? Girl, you should know, I have been doing great. After our win in the female nationals, were clearly the best and that is what makes me feel great! Anyways how have you been then?'

'Well, doing good like you, not much happened. Expect for the fact I have been having these really weird dreams.'

'Dreams really? Well, I know exactly what might cheer you up,' I became worried, Mizu's type of 'cheer up' was not my cup of tea, I prepared for the worst. 'Ready, come on lets go' Huh? Let's go, to where? Oh no, this was not what I expected and what I usually expect, is what normally happens.

I hurried along, my eyes had caught a sight of a huge crowd. What was going on? I made my way into the crowd and finally I made it to the front. To my eyes I saw a group, a really large group of male students around my age walking. All in basketball jerseys, I managed to depict what schools they were. There was: Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, Seirin and Rakuzan!?

Oh my, my head began to spin. What were these schools doing here and furthermore what were there basketballs teams doing here? Quickly I tried to turn back and head straight into the crowd, when suddenly something or someone had grabbed me and pulled me into them. The person hugged me but before I could say anything, he spoke.

'It's nice to see you again, my little Ari, how are you doing, did you miss me or them?'

To scared I looked up, knowing that voice, I knew exactly who it was. I then took a deep breath, this was going to be really interesting...

* * *

Phew... First chapter done! I'm sorry for not putting the GOM's in super detail. Forgive me!

Anyway you'll see them more in the next few chapters! ^_^

Keep reading.


	2. Really!

**Yo! Chapter 2 is up. Just to let you know there are about 3 different POVs in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! Remember follow/ review but don't hurt me please I am very sensitive. (~-_-)~ ~(-_-~)**

* * *

I gulped.

'Well, if it isn't Akashi, how have you been?'

He grinned at me, I looked up into his eyes, and his eyes were so beautiful, one red and one yellow. It was not like that before but even before his eyes could capture anything and anyone. Like me.

'I've been doing well, it seems you are also doing well.' He cupped my chin, but I backed away.

'Yes, I am doing well, but I want to know what you are doing here?'

'Ain't it obvious I came here to see my little Ari-ri, she seems to be doing well,' he grinned at me again. Goodness knows what the two years have done to him and Ari-ri?! He still calls me that.

'Well, I better be going now. Don't wanna be late to school on the first day back. See ya!' I quickly walked away, hoping he didn't come after me. What on earth is he doing here? What on earth are they doing here?

* * *

So she hasn't changed at all. I watched her as she walked away, last time I saw her she had short white hair covered with a beanie but now her hair had grown so long, she was beautiful, her hair flowed with the wind, and her precious face was so gorgeous it would make any guy yearn for her, like I yearned for her. I could not let anyone have her. She was mine and only mine.

'Hey Sei-Chan, who was that?' Reo questioned.

'She is Arianna Shirofu, a former Teiko player and the only female to play in Teiko. She left the school before her third year' that was all I said.

'Wow, she is pretty, is she your friend Akashi?' This time Kotaro asked the question.

'Yes she is but she is not just a friend' I answered. Friend, she was more than that but all I could say now was that she was mine.

Leaving Kotaro confused, Reo jumped back in. ' I've heard of her, she is that famous female player who said to be on par with Akashi, she is the captain of this schools basketball team and is known as the female 'Generation of Miracles'. In fact there are four other girls who have that title here'

Eikichi had then joined in.' So your saying, that this school has females would have the abilities to spar with us on the court?'

'Pretty much yeah'

'Hey Reo-sis ain't she pretty?'

'Yeah, I guess she is'

'Idiot, she ain't just pretty she looks like a goddess, I heard she is single as well'

'Eh! Really! Oma god oma god, Reo sis I wanna see her'

'Well you can't!'

'But!'

'No!'

These three as known as the uncrowned generals. Yet they are fighting over a girl they will never get, this is going to turn out either really good or terrible, I turned back to them, they all stopped. Knowing what may happen next they remained quiet, no one likes to challenge the emperor as I am absolute, everything I say goes and everything I say is always right, that is how it goes and will go.

'Would you three stop bickering! You will draw too much attention to us!'

'Sei-Chan relax, okay! The attention has already gone to your former team mate over in Kaijo,' Reo then points towards the gate we had entered, it had seemed as though my little quest to get Arianna back was challenged. Calmly, I walked over to where Kaijo was.

'Ryota, what on earth do you think you are doing?'

* * *

I looked up, to see my former captain, he seemed pretty mad. Remembering how this usually happened in Teiko, I would just say.

'I can't help it Akashicchi, it's not my fault I am so famous with the girls. I mean you know how it is,' hoping he does not scowled me in front of everyone, I had sent the girls away. 'Um... could you girls just go for a few minutes, if that is okay?'. Without any complaints, they all left.

'Ryota, are you aware that this school is an only girls school?'

'Well, yeah that is what they told us before we came here.'

'What else did they tell you?'

So worried to give him certain details, I just told him everything. If any details were left out or any important information I knew he would kill me for that.

'Akashicchi, they told me, I mean us that this school is said to be the best at basketball in the female league,' I kept a stern look on my face, before I continued Akashicchi had spoken.

'Did you also know Ryota, who their captain is?' Captain? Why would I know their captain, all I knew was that she was fierce, after hearing rumours of her being skilled, her abilities reminded me of Aominecchi.

'No.'

'Their captain, Ryota, is Arianna, Arianna Shirofu.'

My heart fell, Ariannacchi was their captain, how could I not know. I and she were so close during Teiko but it was a shame she had to leave, however for her to go to such an extraordinary school and become the captain of their basketball team is amazing. She must be doing really well, I am looking forward to see her.

* * *

'Someone looks really happy, looking forward to see her Ryota?'

'I sure am Akashicchi.' Well Ryota don't get so happy because Arianna belongs to me. From that I disappeared back to my team.

* * *

I continued to pace along the path, still thinking I had bumped into a tree. Clumsy me. Regaining my thoughts I carried on, but something did not feel right. This something kept banging on my head but what was it. Mizu! Oh my, I had left Mizu by herself there. Before I could head back, I saw her running towards me.

'Ari! What was that for?! You left me by myself!' She came to me while pouting her face, if only she knew.

'Sorry Mizu, it's just that I had forgotten something and I need to get it really quickly', I tried my best to make up an excuse while hiding my expression.

'Really?'Mizu's face got closer to mine, I tried to lean back.' Anyways, come on there is someone I wanted you to meet, you might know him considering you used to go to Teiko.'

'What does I going to Teiko have anything to do with this?'

'Like I said you might know him!' She grabbed me and zoomed straight into the direction I was trying to escape from. When we had arrived, Rakuzan and Kaijo had left. Phew... If Akashi had seen me that would cause quite an uprising, I had also seen Kise there.

'What are we doing here Mizu?' Not wanting to be here, I complained and complained.

'Wait, he should be here.' Scanning the area, there was no one I recognised.

'If 'he' is not here, can I go?'

Looking really upset, Mizu replied 'Yeah, I guess you can'.

With a sigh of relief, I pivoted my foot 180 degrees and began walking. But again without noticing I had bumped into something quite bulky, not knowing I heard it spoke.

'Opps, sorry bout that'

'That's okay sorr...' Wait I knew that voice, it was husky. That voice was Aomine's! 'Ahhh, Aomine?'


	3. Why Don't You Say Hi?

**Fu...Fu... Chapter 3 up! Was planning to put this up yesterday but forgot.**

**Too excited and interested in the OVA.**

**Did any of you watch it?**

**uafy8ewiokrghdigvy8dr9ghrehn gio Ahhh My husband I mean Akashi was there! siufsdyhoiufghi Fangirl moment!**

**Anyway keep reading! Enjoy! Review/Follow/Fav but don't hurt me I am sensitive! (~-_-)~~(-_-~)**

* * *

_Hey... Aomine..._

_Yeah? Wassup Ari?_

_Oh nothing... It's just that... Do you think...? Ahh... Nevermind._

_You sure? You seem pretty worried over something?_

_Nah, it's nothing_

_Ok then... But if you have any queries I'm here just remember that. Ok! I would be really upset if something made you unhappy._

_Ok Aomine..._

* * *

'Oh, it's you, how's it been Ari?' Aomine had asked me. I could not believe it, first Akashi, Kise now Aomine! What is this?!

'It's been good Aomine; I see you've been doing good aswell.' I answered him back.

'Besides what are you doing here?'

'Well my team got called here for some event; don't know what that was about though...' So that is why Akashi and Kise where here. 'Never thought I'd be seeing you here though, heard you go to this school right?'

'Yeah, I go school here and you know what else. I am the captain of the basketball team here.' I said that so proudly.

'No way, you?! The captain?! Well that is interesting, that means you must have gotten really better at basketball but you can't beat me still. The only one who can beat me is...'

'Me, yeah seem that is still how it goes.' I cut him off his sentence. Aomine could not help but grin at me, what on earth is with everyone grinning and smiling at me today! Still grinning at me I had noticed something slightly different with him, a certain feeling I could not pin point but what was it. Though it had seemed I was not the only one who noticed something.

'Hey Ari? What's wrong? You seem down to see me?' he asked me.

'Down?' I replied back to him immediately, 'why do I look down Aomine?'

'Well it's just that you... uh...'

'AOMINE DAIKI!' seconds later Aomine was sent flying, what the hell!? 'So you decide to talk to her first rather than me! Ay!'

'Ya! Mizu what do you think you are doing to him?!' I shouted to her, running to Aomine who was sent to a very far location.

'Arianna, meet the idiot I wanted you to say hi to, Aho-mine Daiki, like I said before you would know him', she was right I do know him but how on earth does she know him, well yeah everyone knows who he is, he's Aomine Daiki, the genius scorer of the Generation of Miracles, the ace but other than that he is a complete imbecile outside basketball, compared to me I ace both basketball and academics.

'Heyyyy, Mizu you did not have to do that! I was going to say hi to you.' Aomine had managed to come back, rubbing his head from the damage Mizu did.

'You two know each other?' I asked them. Both their heads had then turned to me, looking puzzled it has seemed as though I said something wrong or committed a crime. Moments later a burst of laughing entered the scene.

'Hahahaha, Arianna how could you forget!' Mizu laughed in my face, forget about what? 'Remember what I told you when you first came here?' I shook my head, no. 'Really, you don't remember, Aomine is my half brother remember?'

'Half BROTHER! Since when?!' I blurted out. 'You never told me about that?! ... Did you?'

Mizu looked at me with confusion and disappoint. 'Oh my gosh... How could you forget? I mean you did train with them before, I am pretty sure he would have told you or at least try to remember I told you.'

'I'm trying to remember and besides Aomine would have not told me that, he's an idiot and tends to forget a lot of things. I am actually surprised he passed his exams.'

'Yeah you're right. He is an idiot.' Mizu could not help but agree with me.

'Ah-hum, girls you know I am here,' in unison both me and Mizu looked up at Aomine, who was still here. 'That's very nice of you to say, but I guess you are right I am an idiot.' Wow... he even thinks he is an idiot.

'Ahh Aomine...' I started to feel a little bit guilty about what I said. 'Sorry about that, I did not really mean to call you an idiot'.

'Nahh that's okay,' he lifted his arm and patted me on my head. Then I pushed his hand of my head.

'I am not a child you know,' I gave him the pouted face. He couldn't help but giggle.

'Well, that is what you get for calling me an idiot.'

'But you said it was okay, you even agreed you were one.'

'Really?'

'Yes!' I started to raise my voice.

'Okay, okay sorry bout that then.' Again he patted my head and I let out another pout face. He then took his bag and started to walk away but before he did, he told us.' I'm guessing you have already seen Akashi and Kise; the other three are also here.'

'Kuroko, Murasakibara and Midorima are also here? Oh yeah, I did see their school teams here. 'Just then Aomine started to walk off again. 'Wait!' I shouted. 'I have been wanting to ask, why in the Empress' name are all of you here at my school?!'

'Arianna, don't be silly, you should know' Mizu had then popped up back into the conversation. 'Don't you know about the basketball event?'

'Huh?' What basketball event was she talking about?

'Since you only been here for two years, you probably don't know do you?'

'Huh?' I repeated again.

Mizu gave off a sigh. 'Let me explain to you then, the basketball event here is held every five years, this is my second one, the school basically lets top basketball teams from different schools enter. Those teams then stay here for about 4-6 weeks of training with other schools and then a huge tournament is held. This tournament decides which school reigns supreme.'

'Ain't that basically like interhigh or winter cup?'

'No,' she gave me a solid answer, 'unlike those tournaments, this one has people from different international schools across Asia watching it, the tournament also last for more than a week. All in all it is much bigger and better. And it seems as though you will be seeing your old friends quite a lot of times.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Because you are the captain.'

'What does that have to do with this?'

'A lot of things.'

'Well then tell me.'

'The Shoen International basketball team has to help monitor, coach and train with the basketball teams...'

'And what else?'

'Each first string player, meaning me and you have to monitor, coach and train with 6 teams each.'

'So?'

'The coach wanted me to give you this; it is your six teams. The teams I am coaching are; Fukuda Sogo High, Kirisaki Daichi High, Seiho High , Josei High, Shinkyo Academy, and Onita High.'

'Sounds like a bad boy bunch to me.'

'Yeah, they have one of the uncrowned generals there, Hanamiya. Its gonna be really difficult but I should not worry.'

'Why is that?'

Mizu let out an evil smile. Oh no.. This is going to be good. 'Look at your paper and see your teams.'

I took the paper and looked at the teams. OH MY GOD! The names written on mine were: Seirin High, Yosen High, Shutoku High, Touou Academy, Kaijo High and Rakuzan High.

I looked up at Mizu who by now was already on the floor dying of laughter.

Ahhhh. What a way to start the year, it seems as though I will be having a reunion. Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine and Akashi...

* * *

**What do ya thinks gonna happen? I don't know what gonna happen! But I am the writer.**

**Who do ya think she is gonna end up with? Kise? Akashi? or Aomine?**

**Yeah he has a half sister!**

**What about the generals or Haizaki?**

**If you wanna know then...**

**Keep reading!**

**Follow/Fav/ Review! (~-_-)~~(-_-~)**


	4. Welcome!

**YO! I am so sorry! I'm sorry for not updating! **

**Well you know I have school and yeah. **

**Here you go!** **And I am sorry it is short...oh well**

**Enjoy and keep reading**

**Remember Follow/Fav/Review but don't hurt me I am sensitive **

* * *

_But why?!_  
_Because I have to..._  
_No you don't! I thought you said you cared about us! Why are you going!_  
_I have no choice! Kise! Aomine! Midorima! Kuroko! Murasakibara! Akashi! I am sorry I have to go!_  
_These two years have been amazing but I have to go._  
_I am sorry..._

* * *

The school bell rang, all of us had gathered in the main auditorium, which in fact was quite big, you could probably fit about to 23,000 people in here, the auditorium was our second biggest hall, and ranking first ,our basketball court which could fit a staggering 45,000 people. Yes I know these numbers sound insane but our school site is really gigantic, really gigantic. One of the biggest in Asia, with such enormous facilities these are one of the reasons we host such events. But basketball is not the only event the school holds, the stadium is used as venues for concerts.

Few minutes had passed; the whole hall became silent, just then footsteps could be heard, the headmistress had now arrived. She was quite tall for a female actually, she probably had been on a basketball team, I mean the school is known for its basketball and other subjects. Taking a step at a time, she was now on the platform, looking confident she began to speak.

'Good evening ladies... It seems as though you are all had a great winter holiday. Yes? No?'

'Yes!' Everyone hummed in unison.

'Very good! Then let me get to the important news, I am well aware that some or maybe all of you have seen a group of male high schoolers like yourselves. Well actually they are the basketball teams of some of the top high schools here in Japan. As you know, this year is the time when we Shoen International will hold the 5 year basketball event for them. So that means the school will be used as a training camp for them and some of our students will be participating and helping with them. Right here they come...'  
Everyone twisted their heads backwards only to see a massive assemble of boys walk in. Everywhere in the room, I could hear shouting, screaming and chattering as they entered the hall. Just as they sat down, the silence once again conquered the auditorium.

'Ladies, may I please introduce to you the players of this event.'

'Wooooooo!' Claps and cheers could be heard everywhere but it seemed as though the faces of these players look intimidated, maybe because it was an international school and most girls here were not from Japan.

'Okay! Okay! It is now time to remain silent.' The headmistress tried to keep us quiet and frankly it always works. 'I will now give you to our school basketball coach.'

The headmistress had now left the platform and went to sit down next to the event holder; the only person now on the stage was our coach. 'Well ladies, it seemed as though all of you are more excited than the boys! Interesting!'

We all laughed, it was true though. Soon after we had all stopped she had opened a presentation on the screen behind her. Following the presentation, she had spoke of some unnecessary details and that she wishes them good luck. Suddenly when I thought she had finished speaking, she said one final thing.

'But before I let all of you go, I think we should have some words from this school's basketball team. So I would like the captain of Shoen to please make her way to the stage now.'

What... the... hell! The room uttered silence... again. And I had now got up and made my way to the front. Gulp... Usually I am not like this but of all things to do, why... why!? But without any fear I had finally made it and with confidence I spoke, all eyes were on me, watching, staring, gazing. However, all I could see where six certains just looking but they looked with anger. Were they still mad at me? Akashi could have not been mad at me; I mean he still seemed the same when I saw him earlier, Aomine, he was fine aswell, Kise, I never actually said hi to him properly but I am sure it is okay. Though I am not sure about the other three.

'Hi everyone, it nice to know you are all doing well! And as for the boys, uhh... good luck in the games and I hope to see you all very soon again thank you!' I tried to leave as quickly as possible, thank goodness it was a success. As everyone clapped, I had left the stage however I did not return to my seat, I had noticed that someone was missing from them. It was Akashi, which meant trouble. Secretly I escaped from the auditorium in a hunt to find where he was, I manage to find myself in the hallway.

The hallway was empty, with everyone in the auditorium I could perhaps find him sooner. Room after room I checked to see if he was in, sadly with no luck I could not find him until I had finally stood at a door which was locked. Damn... I thought, but no matter, I had soon managed to open it and carefully enter the room without making so much noise. I scanned the room looking for anyone but I was unsuccessful he was not here. With no chance I turned around and decided to leave.

'What are you doing?' kfgh89kirogbhnrfigbhnio! It was Akashi!

'What am I doing?! What are you doing?!' I shouted at him, goodness, he scared me to death. 'What are you?! Kuroko!?', I know that's rude but I had to make a point to him.

'No...' He said to me with a poker face.

'Nevermind, why are you here? You're supposed to be in the auditorium with the others!

' 'But I don't want to. I want to be with you...' He took a step forward. What did he just say...

'Pardon?' I asked not knowing what would happen. 'I said I want to be with you...' He took another step forward but this time I took a step back.

'I want to be with my Ari-ri...' 'Akashi...' My back hit the wall, there was no way out. I was trapped.

'You left us. Why did you leave? Do you hate us?' He kept moving closer. 'Akashi... I... I'm sorry...' Tears soon started falling down my face. I wanted to cry so badly but I could not, not in front of him.

'I'm sorry...' Soon he was right in front of me.

'It's alright Ari...' He took my face and wiped the tears away. Though something was not right, he lifted my face so I was staring right at him, at his eyes. 'You know why?'

I shook my head, no.

'Well it is because you are mine and you do not have to be sorry.' He brought his face down and kissed me on the lips. 'You are mine... Remember that...'

* * *

**Ooooooooohhhhhhhh!Sounds like a psychopathic rapist **

**I wander how the others are gonna react!**

**Let me give you a clue**

**l_l \(0_0/ *Flips table***

**Yeah...** **Well keep reading!**

**Remember Fav/Follow/Review but don't hurt me I am sensitive.**


	5. You Ready?

**I'm SORRY! For not updating and for a short chapter... Enjoy! Follow/Fav/Review but be nice...**

* * *

_Your mine..._

_Remember that..._

* * *

'Ariannacchi?'I heard a voice but it was not Akashi but...

'Kise? Is that you?' I asked, trying to gain consciousness I had noticed that I was in the infirmary, but why was I here? Did Akashi do something and why is Kise here? I tried to get up.

'Ariannacchi! Stay on the bed! You need to rest!' Shouted Kise, trying to gently push me back onto the bed, I ignored him and got to my feet but before I could make it to the door, I felt a hand grab my wrist.

'Kise! Let go of me!'

'No, Ariannacchi! If you don't rest, Akashicchi will be mad at me and you.'

'Akashi?'

'Yeah,' he replied. 'He was the last person you were with and he told me to bring you here.'

'He did?' I said in a confusing manner. 'When did you see him?'

'I noticed you were missing from the assembly. So I went to try and find where you were going, you seemed to be have been in quite a rush. When I found you, you were knocked out and Akashicchi was carrying you. He told me you blacked out after...'

'After what!? What!?' I said so eagerly, did Akashi tell him?

'Woah!? Woah... Calm down! Calm down... Akashicchi said you were surprised when you saw him and thought it was someone else.'

'Eh? Someone else? Um... Yeah! I did think it was someone else!' Trying to hide what really happened; if anyone were to find out I would be in trouble or worst. 'So anyway Kise, thank you for helping me out but I think I better go now, there may be others worrying about where I am. Uhh... See you around then?'

'Yeah, see you around.' Kise made his way to the door and opened it for me; I made my way out, scanning the hallway to see if anyone was around. It had seemed no one was about; I turned right and headed to the end of the hallway. But not until...

'Ariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!' Again!? This was the second time someone had called like that, first it was Mizu, now who was it this time. I knew definitely it was not her but I did recognise the voice. I rotated my head to see who it was. A smile had suddenly popped up on my face; I knew who exactly it was.

'Beatrice! Is that you?!'

'Yeah Chica!' She ran up to me, suffocating me in her bear hug. 'Bruv! How ya been? Heard your little speech this morning, you seemed so nervous, it wasn't like you girl...'

I regained my posture and spoke 'What do you mean it wasn't like me? Ain't I always nervous?'

'Noooo, your usually confident and uptight, was it because there were boys there?' She smirked at me, thinking it was that reason.

'Wha... wha... No! Don't be silly it was not because of that. Although I was kind of shock when I found out that we had players arriving, did you know about the event?'

'Yeah~ Why? Did they not tell you! Shame!' The hall echoed with her retarded laugh, it had appeared that I was the only one not told.

'I can't believe it! This is absurd, that I was the only one not told! Do the others know about them?' I asked impatiently.

'Ne~~ they all know!' 'All right then. I'll go to the coach and ask what is going on. Then I'll...'

*DING DONG* _This is an announcement. Could all the regulars on the basketball team please make their way to the front entrance of the school? Thank you._

'Regulars? I wonder why. Coach will definitely be there, let's go Ari!'

'Huh? Whaa!' For the next few minutes I was dragged through the school, my efforts to escape were marked as useless, to be honest I had never thought that Beatrice would have such a grip. I mean, I have more muscle than here but she had seemed to be holding her own. Then again, she would not be called one of the queens if she could not hold her own. Yeah, Beatrice is another queen like me, she plays the SG position just like Midorima, in fact those two are actually quite alike, they both wear glasses, both SG, both have the funniest voices and are both the second tallest. Midorima was the second tallest when the Generation of Miracles were still together and Beatrice is the second tallest in the school's basketball team, coincidence I think not.

Finally, we had arrived at the entrance; I could see everyone had already gathered, although it had seemed as though there were more people than I had expected. Way more people than I expected...

'Chica! Let's go there all waiting for us!' Once again I was dragged even further. I got a closer look, and it was not the look I wanted to see. Dejavu all over again, I saw the former Teiko boys with their schools and many other schools.

Suddenly I heard the coach roar,' RIGHT LET'S GET STARTED!', she paced quickly towards the other coaches and gave them a sheet. The other coaches had then begun to move the boys into the groups, right after that the coach made her way towards us, the girls and gave us our sheets. 'You all ready?'

After Beatrice's endless dragging, I reverted to standing straight, I was then handed my sheet. I gulped 'Yeah I am ready.'

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 COMPLETE! YOU READY FOR CHAPTER 6? Because Ari is!**


	6. This Is War

**I am so so sorry. I have not updated since what April. If you are wondering why, I am a young girl with many school problems such as work and exams**. **And my computer keeps getting rebooted so I lose my files... and I had a blank brain and yeah. Sorry! **

* * *

Ready? Me? Ready?

Was there ever a time when I am ready. I am never ready. I mean, come on, everything felt like a gigantic comet hurtling itself towards me at maximum speed. I was not prepared for what was about to come. As I glared at my sheet, I made my way to the boys.

'Yahhh! Ariannachhi! Are you gonna be with us?!' Shouted Kise. His loud voice had earned him a good roundhouse kick from his captain, Kasamatsu.

'HOY KISE! Where are your manners!'

'Owww... Senpai. What was that for?' whined Kise, trying to sooth the pain from his head.

'What do you mean 'what was that for?' You know what it is?' Kasamatsu continued. ' Could you be less happy, we are not here to play for fun. Especially since this is an all girls school and you are a sitting target.'

'Why, a girls school!' Said Moriyama. ' Then I shall play for the girls!'

'SHUT UP MORIYAMA!' Kasamatsu knew what was coming next.

'Oh, those pretty little girls, I shall play for them with everything I got. I will win for them and win their hearts too...'

'I SAID ZIP IT!' This time the Kaijou captain sent a fly kick towards Moriyama, causing the poor guy to fly to the other side. It was a bad as the kick Kise had received.

So this was Kaijou High, I thought. The captain seems to handle them very well, I guess. But I did feel like I should pity for him I mean, he does have to put up with those lot, it must be really diffiuclt. Especially with Kise's popularity, being flocked around by his fangirls, trying to get them to leave. I had heard that the captain was shy around girls, so that makes it even worse.

"Um hello" I said to the captain who was facing issues with his team. "I am Shirofu. You must be Kasamatsu, captain of Kaijou. Nice to meet you senpai." Ending with a bow.

No reply came.

"Uh. Senpai?"

He took shelter behind Kise. Wow, he really was shy around girls.

"Ah Ariannachhi! Sorry about that. Senpai is..."

"Shhhy arround girls!" Kasamatsu senpai finished. "Nii... nice to meet you!"

Kise and I both let out a little chuckle at the same time. I Iaughed again.

"Ariannacchi?"

"Yeah Kise."

"Have you seen the others?"

I answered. "I've seen Akashi and Aomine. But not the others."

"Well then you should say hi to them. I bet they will be quite happy."

Quite happy? The only ones I had not seen yet was Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko. The quiet bunch in my opinion. A Kuudere, a tsundere and a dandere. The half I don't really talk too but got along with really well.

Midorima was the weird zodiac addict who use to carry a 'lucky item'. Him and I always agreed in everything, you could say we were really compatible.

Murasakibara, there was never a time when he had no food in his mouth or hands, other than those times when he was occupied with something else like basketball. I remembered when I was at Teiko he would always give me food and call me 'Shiro-Chin'.

Then there was Kuroko, phantom boy. Every single day he would pop up behind me and scare my poor soul to death. A major outlier in the group but his talent was by far very unique compared to the rest. 'Misdirection' was ability I think.

"Hey Kise!"

"Hmm yeah?"

I asked him a question. " Does Kuroko know how to shoot now?"

Kise raised his eyebrows at me, he looked surprise at me when I asked him that.

"Yup. Why do you ask?"

"Because you lost to him in the semi finals of the winter cup with his buzzer beater eventhough you tried so hard but you still lost."

"Wahh! Ariannachhi! That so harsh. You don't have to remind me." Sending me a pout.

I could not do anything else but chuckle.

"Ha! Kise you've changed."

"Changed? Why do you say that?"

"You more mature now and you seem to have a great passion for basketball."

Kise smiled at me, he must of been really happy when I said that to him.

"So has Ariannachhi. You have changed aswell."

"Really? Other than growing taller really?

"Yeah. Ariannacchi is more prettier now!"

"Not only is she prettier her boobs also grew aswell-."

"Huh?!"

There was a breif silence. Suddenly Aomine had appeared right behind me, Kise let out another laugh.

'Aomine!" I slapped him on the arm. "I don't need that kind of commentary. "

Aomine grinned at me. "Okay. Pretend you did not here that. Besides." His eyes scanned my body, boy this was creepy and perverted. I wanted to slap him again but I am too kind to do that. "Your boobs look like an f cup like Satsuki's. 2 Years ago they were as flat as a wall. What happened?"

I slapped him again, this time three times harder, I hoped it would leave a mark on him. An F cup?! I wondered if that was a compliment or an insult. I wasn't that flat before, I mean I did have small boobs but not that small.

"Aomine!"

"What?!" Trying to not look guilty. "I did not do anything."

"Yaa Aominecchi. You said she was flat before!" Of course, Kise decided to but in.

"Kise your not helping either of us." I told him.

"Your an idiot Kise." Added Aomine.

"Oops. I am sorry Ariannachhi."

"Hey where is my sorry?" Aomine felt forgotten.

"You get none." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Oi Arianna! Don't do that! It's annoying!"

Annoying? Aomine found everything I did against him annoying, from laughing at him to playing pranks.

"Ari-chin, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see the tall purple figure hovering above me. "Mura? Muraaaa!"

Without thinking, I gave him a hug. I used to get hugs from all the miracles and vice versa but the best hugs were from Murasakibara himself. To me, Murasakibara was like a gigantic panda bear who eats alot. Plus when he talks he sounds so funny.

"What are you doing Murasakibara? nanodayo~"

Then again Midorima sounds even funnier (reminds me of Beatrice). Not to mention all those things he used to bring everyday. What was that saying before... Man proposes, God disposes. He is a man that proposes and that is the reason he carries his lucky item. Although I think he just carries an item around to get attention.

"Midorima? You still do that?" He was taping his fingers with tape then filing them. Honestly he could go for a hand model with the amount of pampering he does.

"Yes, you know very well, that I must do this."

"Midorimacchi still the same as always but you look cranky today!" Kise asked him.

Midorima pushed his glasses, "baka!" He told Kise. " Akashi is here."

Kise looked so confused with what Midorima said. "Eh? So?"

"Midorima-kun is angry at the fact Kagami-kun was unable to beat Akashi in the finals of the winter cup."

"Yaaa!" I jumped. Not this again, this had not happened to me for two years. He was still able to get me. "Kuroko! Why did you do that?!"

Kuroko tilted his head slightly. "Do what?"

"What you always do! You know! Scare people from behind them."

He looked confused. After all this time, was he unaware that he did that to people. Oh well, this time I would just let him off. "Nevermind Kuroko."

He nodded in response.

So now, I had Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine all together.

"Great, now that you are all here..."

"We are not all here Ariannachhi. There is someone missing."

"Who?"

Suddenly a cold hollow voice entered the scene.

"Oh dear, did you forget about me, or are you just acting like that Arianna?"

Soon two hands covered my eyes, darkness invaded my sight. The hands that covered me felt like stone, marble to be exact. I knew who these hands were.

"Akashi?"

He dropped his hands, I regained my sight.

"You guess correctly. Now we are all here."

"Greaaaat..." I sounded less bothered. Showing emotion near this guy would be my downfall. Remember what happened last time. You know, if you don't read chapter 4 again.

"Aka-chin. What was that suppose to mean?"

Midorima decided to speak. "Don't tell me this will be like the winter cup."

Akashi sent Midorima one of his sinister smiles. This could only mean "yes Shintarou."

Yay! Woo Hoo! Winter cup!

"So does that mean..." Kise added looking worried now. "That..."

" We are at war again the training ends and the matches have started... no... even throughout the training we will be competing. That is why I came here to tell you that. Now that, that is done. I will be on my way."

"That does not sound great..." it definitely didn't. " does this really have to be a fight. Does everything have to be ablutinf winning Akashi."

Akashi stared hard at me, I knew I said something wrong. His eyes told me so.

"I was thinking of doing this for people like Aomine who suffered defeat in the first round of a tournament. It's only right."

"What did you say?"

Before Akashi could go, he was stopped by Aomine. Who now looked pissed off.

"What the hell Akashi, what do you think this is?!"

Boy he sounded mad, he is only like this is something is not justified right.

" Out of the way Daiki." Akashi ordered.

"Make me!"

"Very well then..."

Well that escalted quickly...

* * *

**You guys can all shoot me... I actually forgot what happened in this story...**

I will try harder next time...

**But I hopes you enjoyed. Follow/Fav/ Review! And read "Till Death!"**


End file.
